Victrola, première nuit
by Hermsqueen
Summary: one shot sur l'épisode 7 de la saison 1... Chuck ouvre ENFIN les yeux et voit Blair tout à fait différemment!


Quand je l'ai vue sortir de la voiture, d'abord, je n'ai pas compris. OK, je savais les deux tourteraux des « âmes sœur » (Blair me l'avait assez expliqué, de long, en large et en travers), « fous amoureux l'un de l'autre », complices, proches, et tout se qu'elle voudra, mais je ne les savais pas encore interchangeables. Ça, je croyais que ça venait après le mariage. Et là, en l'occurrence, c'était Nate que j'attendais.

Comment savait elle que j'étais là d'abord ?

Ah oui. Je lui avais parlé du Victrola il y a deux jours. Elle s'était bien foutue de ma gueule d'ailleurs, mais s'était la seule qui n'avait pas pris mon projet d'investir dans un club de strip tease pour une plaisanterie.

« _Où est Nate ?_

_- Je crois qu'on vient juste de rompre, _elle a répondu, de son air le plus « le ciel vient de me tomber sur la tête, ma vie se change des Champs Elysées en un vaste terrain vague, et pourtant je suis capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre et d'avancer ». L'air qu'elle abordait de plus en plus souvent ses temps ci, notamment quand un certain petit copain lui a fait des révélation sur des évènements survenus avec une certaine blonde il y a un an. Sauf que là c'était pire que tout.

« _QUOI ? _

_Je ne veux pas en parler, je veux juste m'évader. Et c'est à ça que sert cet endroit, non ?_

Hum, oui, en principe. Mais tu vois, Blair, de toutes ces années a que tu as passé avec Nate, j'en avais déduit que ta sexualité n'étais pas dirigée dans le même sens que les habitués ordinaires du Victrola. Tout le monde peut se tromper…

Non, rectification, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Même quand on est comme moi le moindre des défenseur de l'engagement et de l'amour, ça fait quand même un choc quand vos deux amis les plus proches rompent, alors que tout l'Upper East Side les voyaient déjà mariés et heureux parents d'une ribambelle de gosses.

Mais désolé pour les rêveurs sus nommés, aussi tragique qu'il puisse paraître, cet évènement n'était pas _si_ extraordinaire. Pour tout dire, je le sentais arriver depuis un moment.

Je connais Blair et Nate depuis toujours. Et depuis que je les connais, ils ont été ensembles. Et depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, je suis le meilleur ami de Nathaniel Archibald. Et Serena celle de Blair. Mais quand cette dernière est partie (et on sait maintenant tous pourquoi, mais à l'époque j'étais le seul) la pauvre petite princesse s'est brutalement retrouvée toute seule -- et par la même occasion propulsée sur le trône. Alors, j'ai été là, pour écouter ses plaintes, la consoler, ses innombrables « _Mais pourquoi est elle partie sans me dire au revoir ? »_ résonnent encore a mes oreilles. Et je suis également devenu le confident officiel de tous ses problèmes de cœur. Autant dire que j'ai souvent été sollicité ces derniers temps. Au point que malgré toute mon affection pour ce cher Nathaniel, j'ai souvent eu envie de lui hurler, à chaque fois qu'il repoussait ses marques d'affection, qu'on ne traitait pas les reines comme des esclaves.

Tout ça pour dire que je l'ai suivi quand elle a passé la porte de mon lieu de débauche favori.

Dix minutes plus tard, on était tous les deux affalés (moi surtout) une coupe de champ à la main à la meilleure table. Un des nombreux avantages d'être moi, AKA Chuck Bass. Et Blair regardait la scène comme un chat regarde la flamme d'une bougie, avec fascination. Malgré le côté surréaliste et assez drôle de la scène (la deuxième reine vierge, pure et immaculée, dans un club de strip tease au côté du libertin le plus diabolique de l'Upper East Side ? Si, c'était assez drôle) je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle. Après tout, elle venait de mettre fin à une relation de je ne sais combien d'années, elle devait être sous le choc. C'est comme si j'avais par exemple, moi, je changeais de fournisseur de cigare, je ne m'en remettrais pas si facilement. C'est donc plein de sollicitude que je me suis décidé à lui adresser la parole.

« _Je sais que tu veux pas en parler, mais… _

Soulagé_e. Je me sens soulagée. _A-t-elle lâché sans quitter la scène des yeux.

_Tu sais, je sais bouger… _a t elle continué, un sourire au lèvre, et l'air vaguement en transe.

Pathétique tentative de diversion, Waldorf. Mais si tu veux jouer à ça avec Chuck Bass, allons y, on risque bien de s'amuser.

« _Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi tu ne monterais pas ?_

Hihi, La reine des abeilles en strip teaseuse… effectivement, elle a étouffé un rire.

« _Je disais juste que je savais bouger._

_Allez, tu es mille fois plus sexy que toutes ces filles…_

_- Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire Bass…_ Elle a soudain tourné la tête, comme prise d'une idée subite.

- _Tu ne crois pas vraiment que je suis capable de le faire._

Bravo Sherlock.

- _Je sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas._

Trop facile. L'air outragé, le port de tête d'un top model, le « _garde mon verre » _cavalier, tout était parfait. Blair Waldorf arrive a avoir la classe même quand il s'agit de se désaper devant des dizaines de personnes.

J'étais ravi, enfin la soirée pouvait commencer. Je ne savais pas que là, je venais de lancer le pari le plus décisif de ma vie.

Elle est montée, royale, et elle a commencé à danser. Langoureusement, elle a enlevé son bandeau et l'a jeté dans ma direction… Et là, alors qu'une foule de crétins criait et l'applaudissait, je sentis une sensation de chaleur intense parcourir mes veines, avec pour origine le creux de mon estomac, au fur et à mesure que la fermeture de sa robe glissait par à-coups. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas Blair Waldorf qui se déhanchait sous mes yeux. Je ne voyait plus celle que je connaissait depuis l'enfance, je ne voyait plus la petite amie de Nate, je ne voyais plus que la ligne pure de son bras tendu… La courbe de ses hanches… le regard brûlant qu'elle m'a jeté par dessus son épaule.

Mon cœur commençait à me faire mal a force de battre si fort. Il m'empêchait presque d'entendre les hurlements qui mettait en évidence ce que je venais de découvrir : La parfaite inconnue en face de moi était une bombe termo nucléaire.

Et quand une voix derrière moi m'a demandé qui elle était, j'ai pu répondre en toute honnêteté que je n'en savais rien.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais absolument soufflé. Blair Waldorf, tu es incroyable. Et pourquoi ce p*** de champagne n'arrivait il pas a me rafraichir ??

La crampe j'avais au creux du ventre ne s'était toujours pas dissipée quand on pris la limo bien plus tard. Et un brouillard avait envahi mon esprit ne laissant filtrer que de brèves images… Blair, montant sur scène… le bandeau qu'elle retirait doucement et dont je sentait la présence dans ma poche… son parfum qui avait rempli l'habitacle de l'arrière de la voiture.

« _Merci pour cette soirée._

Parce qu'il y avait sa voix aussi. Et mon cerveau HS et mon cœur en suractivité. Je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir.

_« Tu étais… incroyable là bas._

Fatale erreur, mes yeux ont croisés les siens.

Elle s'est rapprochée… son parfum, sa chaleur était si près, nos lèvres se sont touchées légèrement…

Même les yeux fermés, mon cerveau si éteins il y a une minute me balançait à présent un milliard d'image à la seconde, Blair sur la scène, Blair avant, Blair qui avait attendu Serena si longtemps, Blair qui me ressemblait tellement, Blair et ses interminables confidences, Blair et son rire, Blair et Nate…

Blair et Nate.

« _Tu es sûre ?_

Elle n'a rien répondu mais a penché son visage vers moi. Mes lèvres étaient trop proches du détonateur.

La bombe a explosé.


End file.
